Kaiko Star: Burning Bleach
by Ominias
Summary: The first book of Kaiko Star! Kaiko was watching Bleach, when she suddenly found herself in Soul Society! How will our young star-obsessed friend get through?
1. WTH!

**Hey! So, um, I'm gonna star a new series! It's going to be called Kaiko Star! Yay! ^^x**

* * *

Kaiko Star: Burning Bleach

**Chapter One: WTH?!**

I was sitting in my room one day watching Bleach on my computer, and _now_ look at me. Completely different story. I doubt most people actually _like _being dragged by a Soul Reaper to an academy where a nice jail cell is waiting for you. Ugh...

Let me explain. My name is Kiko Mitosuri, but everyone knows me as 'Kaiko Star'. Why? I am obsessed with stars, and Kiko sounds too girly and kiddish. I have short blonde hair, which I don't like (I think yellow is the color of pretsy girls) and amber eyes. I _hate_ yellow. Why did kami-sama have to give me _yellow_ features!? Ahem, anyways, from my obsession of stars, I am usually seen (actually, ALL the time) wearing a star on any part of my clothing.

I was watching Bleach one day, and suddenly my computer screen froze. I clicked a few times, and I hit the computer. (Hey, at least I didn't punch it.) After a while, the screen turned white. I was getting mad, but then I _fainted!_ I've NEVER fainted before. Anyways, once I woke up, I found myself in the back of an alley. How I got there, I do not know. The one thing I did, though, was that that place seemed _very_ familiar, and I found out as soon as a man wearing black robes and a katana by his side rounded the corner and saw me. A SOUL REAPER?! You bet I was freaked! And that lead to my situation now. Being dragged to the academy.

* * *

The sound of footsteps could be heard through the alleyway as a young soul reaper walked, dragging an unknown outsider to the academy. He needed to report her to his captain, Captain Kuchiki. Surprisingly, this girl didn't put up much of a fight, so it was slightly easy to drag her. Slightly. First of all, she dug her unusual shoes into the ground, making it harder to pull her. Second, if he tripped, she would yell at him, then dig her shoes into _him_. And considering that they were strong enough to dig a five-inch deep trail behind her, that hurt. He continiued walking, mumbling something too low for anyone to hear.

Kaiko decided that she would save her energy instead of wasting it on the soul reaper. She knew that she would just get in more trouble if she ran away, but if that guy trips ONE MORE TIME, she's going to dig her star sneakers way harder into his side. She was getting ticked.

"Hey," She suddenly said. "Who are you taking me to?" "Why do you care?" "HELLO! I'm the one being dragged to whichever captain you're taking me to!" "..." He hesitated, but finally spoke up. "Captain Kuchiki of Squad Six." She blushed. "Oh..." '_Him? Why HIM?!' _Kaiko thought. She sighed, and the rest of the trip was in silence.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya looked at a cherry blossom tree as he stood in the hallway. It was so peaceful....yet right now his sister was being locked up in a cell, waiting to be executed, and he's doing nothing about it. What promise should be kept? He doesn't know.. "Captain Kuchiki!" The voice of a member of his squad broke him out of his thoughts. "Yes? What is it?" "Sir, I have found this girl wandering in the alleys of Soul Society. I belive she may be an outsider." He said, as he parted way to reveal a young girl with blonde hair, amber eyes, and clothing that sported several stars. Her gaze never met his, as if she was afraid of what might happen if she did. "Very well. You are dismissed." The young soul reaper bowed to his captain, then scurried away.

After he went, Byakuya turned to Kaiko. "Look at me." She hesitated, but then slowly turned to meet his expressionless gaze. "What is your name. '_Great. Now I'm dealing with Kuchiki Byakuya, the expressionless "bishie" of Soul Society.'_ "...Kaiko Star." _'No use in telling him my _real_ name...'_ "I see. What have you come here for? " "Me? The reason I came here? I was dragged by your lackey, that's my reason!" "Why have you come into Soul Society?" "Well, why don't you ask Kami-sama because I DON'T KNOW!" Kaiko was getting ticked off, the reason she didn't know. Kuchiki Byakuya looked calm as usual, and he studied the girl that was yelling before him. "I see. May I ask one more question?" "Ugh....if it will make you happy..."

"What are you?"

* * *

**Hmm....you like? I don't have many ideas for this....but I might continiue if you send me some! Please? (^^)O I'll give you this cookie!**


	2. NANI!

**Hi! So, I decided to continue this story, since more people than normal like this story, so yeah.... any ideas welcome! ^^x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: NANI?!**

Kaiko blinked. She blinked again. "What?" Her tone was surprised and confused. "Aren't I human?" Byakuya turned away to once more look at the cherry blossom tree. _'Kami-sama~ What are you doing to me now?!_'

"You know, you should loosen up for once. Smile once in a while! Or is your face stuck like that?"

The words were out before she could stop them (not that she _wanted_ to...). Byakuya's face betrayed no emotion, but Kaiko almost made out the slightest twitch in his hand. Kaiko grinned. "Anyways, can I leave? I'm not one to stay in one place for long."

"No, you may not. That is an order."

"Kami-sama...."

"Please don't say that, considering where you are at present."

Kaiko stared at him with slightly surprised eyes, but then lazily turned her head away, and started to leave. "Where, may I ask, are you going?" She stopped, and turned her head.

"Somewhere besides here."

"I will not allow that."

She sighed. "Look, I won't leave Soul Society. It's not like I have a choice in the matter. See ya Ice Cube." Then she ran away, to who knows where. Byakuya blinked. _Ice Cube?!_

* * *

Kaiko sighed a breath of relief. She stretched her arms, and started walking aimlessly around Soul Society. She knew she wouldn't get lost, because she had a perfect photographic memory. Also, her sense of direction was amazing. Nope, no chance of that happening.

She walked with her hands behind her head as she walked, and her gaze was adrift, looking carelessly around the alleys.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone. She looked up, and guess who she saw?

Aizen Sousuke.

_'Awww.....kami-sama.'_

"Hello, are you hurt?" Aizen said as he bent down to lend a hand to Kaiko. She slapped his hand away. "Don't you dare, Mr. I-know-everything-you-don't. Bah, you're actually an idiot, you know that? See ya." And she took off, leaving Aizen to register what had just happened. _'I-idiot? Why I'll- no, you've got to stay calm. You can take your revenge on her after your plan has worked out.'_ He grinned evilly, since no one was around to see him. _'But what was with that girl? Her aura....it wasn't human or Soul Reaper. It wasn't Hollow either....what was she?'_

* * *

_  
_

_'Well, that was amusing...'_ Kaiko silently thought as she continued to walk around, again, aimlessly. _'But I'm dead...'_ Just as she said that, she bumped into _another_ person. (She's bumping into a lot of people, isn't she?) "Oops, sor-" She stopped mid-sentence, as she saw who it was.

"OMG it's Mister Shorty!!!"

"What did you call me?!"

"(cough) Sorry Toushiro. Nothing personal. (but you are short...)" "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" "Uh...Kaiko Star, and you're a _captain_, EVERYONE knows you!" She rolled her eyes. "Hah...and they say you're a kid genius....well I don't disagree with the 'kid' part..." Kaiko laughed as Captain Hitsugaya twitched his eye. "Aw, lighten up! Don't you become an ice cube too!"

"Ice....cube?"

"Ask Byakuya about it. He'll know. See ya shorty!"

Kaiko took off, and it took Hitsugaya a second before..."DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!!!"

* * *

**Hiya! I'm glad that more people are liking this story than any of the others. More action in the later chapters. All ideas welcome!!! (^^)O With a cookie!**


	3. Yes, The Fun Begins!

**Oki, yeah, um....I update this story in waaay shorter time than my others. I'm glad people like it. Arigatou to reviewers!!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Whoops! Forgot about this. Kaiko will do the honors!**

**Kaiko: Hey! Why do I have to do it?**

**Ominias: ….'Cause I'll give you a cookie?**

**Kaiko: Oh ok. Ominias does NOT own Bleach or the song 'Thank You' by....oh I dunno, I just know that it's from Bleach. So, regards to whoever made it. Ugh...now, my cookie?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Yes, The Fun Begins!**

"_Itsumo sasaete kureru hitotachi ni. Higorono omoi wo kometa rhapsody e. Appreciation no kimochi wo todoke. Itsumo arigatou hontou arigatou. Tatoe doko ni tatte kimi no sonzai ni. Kansha shiteru yo~" _Kaiko sang as she walked through the alleys towards the Kuchiki residence using her photographic memory and great sense of direction. "Hah....I like this song. Itsumo arigatou, hontou arigatou~." Soon, her destination was in sight. She really didn't want to come back, but then again, it's not like she could go anywhere else. "Back to the Ice Cube....sigh..."

* * *

"Ice cube! I'm back!" _'...she's back...'_ Byakuya thought as he saw her approaching his home. "Aah."

"Ice cube, I gotta ask you somthin'."

"And what would that be."

"Where's Rukia?"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "How do you know her name?" "The same way I know yours, Mister Shorty's, and Mr. I-know-everything-you-don't's." Byakuya stared at her. "And who would that be?"

Kaiko sighed. "Ok, listen closely. Mister Shorty is Toushiro since he is waaay under height, Mr. I-know-everything-you-don't is Aizen because of his tendency to brag about everything that he knows that someone else doesn't, and you're Ice Cube because you very much _act_ like one."

"..."

"Anyways, you never answered my question. Where is Rukia?" Kaiko said. But before Byakuya could speak, it dawned on her. "Wait! If Mr. I-know-everything-you-don't is still here, then that means Rukia is in the tower thing! ICE CUBE!!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!!" Byakuya's eyes widened by the smallest fraction at the surprise of suddenly being yelled at in the face. "MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE!!!!!!!! Oh, and by the way..." Byakuya sweatdropped. "Have you even _checked_ Central 46 to make sure that they really are the ones who give out the orders? Forget it. I'm going myself. Pweeeeh!" She stuck her tongue out, and ran towards Central 46.

"..." Byakuya was speechless.

Suddenly, he saw a red-haired Soul Reaper passing the street outside of his home. "Abarai."

Renji turned, and bowed in front of his captain. "Yes, captain?" "Did you see a girl wearing several star patterns on her clothing on your way here?" "Uh, yes, why?" "I need you to follow her." "Ehh? Why?" "I believe she's going to try to break into Central 46."

"What?!"

"Don't kill her on the spot. Observe her actions. She is not a Soul Reaper or anything that appears to be dangerous. But...she's not human."

"Got it."

* * *

Kaiko arrived at the looming doors of Central 46. "Oiiiii~! Mr. I-know-everything-you-don't! Open the door! I know you're in there!!! Or else I'll have to really tick you off at these front doors!" The doors didn't open. "Fine! Be that way, you traitor! Youranidiotbakabakabaka-whydoyouwearglasseswhenyoucanseejustfineandyouaregonnalosethewarBADLYandyouareameanieforlockinguprukiaandyouknowbadguysneverwinespeciallywithsuchabrainlessbakaastheirleaderand-(blah blah infinity)"

Renji scurried through the rooftops, until he came to a stop, seeing Kaiko at the doors of Central 46. He almost fell over when he heard her suddenly scream at the tops of her lungs some gibberish that was uncomprehendable.

4 Hours Later...

She was still at it. Renji was so irritated, he was about to explode. '_Not human, definitely! What kind of a human could yell insults at the tops of her lungs for FOUR HOURS STRAIGHT!?! And all gibberish, too!!! Why did Captain Kuchiki have to send me to check on her?'_ Finally, the doors creaked open, and out strode Aizen, looking mad and annoyed.

"Would you SHUT UP?!"

"Hey, thanks Mr. I-know-everything-you-don't! I couldn't get the doors open for hours!"

She laughed hard while Aizen glared coldly at her.

"Hah! Hey, look! The walls came crashing down from the sky!!! ...oh...wait, that means....the strawberry came!!! See ya Four-eyes!" And with that, she took off.

"Great. First it's Mr. I-know-everything-you-don't, then it's Mr. Traitor, then it's Four-eyes?! That girl is the most annoying thing that ever existed."

During all of this, Renji stared at Aizen with wide eyes, wondering exactly why he was in Central 46. As a result, though, he never listened attentively to their conversation, so all he had heard was 'Shut up', 'hours', 'strawberry', and 'annoying'. Although, he dismissed the though of Aizen as soon as he heard the emergency bells.

"Oh, great. What now?"

* * *

**Hey, thanks for the reviews!!! ^^x It's very deeply appreciated. All ideas welcome! =D**

**Kaiko: Well, that was fun!**

**Ominias: -_-;; How can you talk for that long?**

**Kaiko: Oh, I dunno. But it's fun! Ticking Four-eyes off is good...^v^**

**Ominias: Uhh....ok then....o.o;;**


	4. Fruit Smoothie! StrawB, PApples, StarF

**Oh, sorry everyone!!! This chapter got updated late!!! Gomen gomen!!! T-T**

**Kaiko: Oh, Omi, suck it up! Here, I'll do the disclaimer!!!**

**Ominias does not in any way own Bleach or it's characters, or anything else. Got it? Good! =D**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter Four: Fruit Smoothie! Strawberries, Pineapples, and Starfruit!**

Kaiko panted heavily as she ran as fast as she could to the gates surrounding Soul Society. Unfortunately, that took a very long time, considering that the didn't have much stamina left after yelling her lungs out at Central 46. But, if you think about that, then she must have a huge amount of total stamina. Anyways, once she got there, the gates were still closed, but she could see a Soul reaper wearing a white cloak that had the Japanese character for '3'. It was a man with white short hair with a tint of purple, and his zanpakutoh was resting on his side, as most soul reapers have.

"OH WOW IT'S GIN-GIN!"

"Hnm?"

Gin Ichimaru turned around to face Kaiko, who was sweating heavily despite yelling so loudly that she could be heard several miles in Soul Society. He looked at Kaiko with his usual smile on his face, but was slightly confused. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Hah..... Kaiko...... Star....... Gin-Gin...... don't...... hurt.....the gate keeper..... please....." She said in between pants.

Ichimaru frowned. "Now now, it's Captain Ichimaru to you. Also, why would I hurt anyone?" He smiled.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his left arm, and when he looked at it, he found Kaiko....biting him? "I jwest wemembwered...yuwr a mweanie for bweaking Rwukia's mwind....mweh..." (I just remembered...you're a meanie for breaking Rukia's mind...meh...) She said, chomping down hard. When Gin finally pulled her off, he asked. "Why did you bite me, you little-" "Oh oops, sorry. I thought you were a coooooookie...." She said, her body waving. She slowly fell down into a heap and started sleeping. Now Gin was confused.

* * *

After about half an hour, Gin saw the girl wake up from her sleep. Kaiko yawned, and shook her head. Then she spotted Gin looking at her, his arm now bandaged. "Huh...? Oh....whoops....forgot to rest today heh heh..." Gin shot her a questioning glare, and was about to speak, but was interrupted by the gates opening, and on the other side, was an orange, long-haired girl, a brown haired and dark-skinned man, a man with blue hair and glasses, and a Soul reaper with a huge, odd looking zanpakuto and spiky orange hair. "Oh wow!!!! It's the Strawberry!"

"What?!"

Gin then turned to the huge gatekeeper, and asked why he opened the gates.

"They were the winners, so they have earned the privilege to go past the gates."

"Oh no, no one comes through these gates. No matter what. _Got it?_"

The gatekeeper stood there, terrified, when suddenly...

"GIN-GIN!!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT THE GATEKEEPER!!!"

And with that, she landed a kick to his side.

Meanwhile, the group of Ryoka were standing there, mouthes hung open. The they rushed through, not wasting that opportunity. Then the gates closed behind them. Kaiko skipped over to them.

"Who are you?" The orange soul reaper asked. "OH WOW I'm actually talking to the STRAWBERRY!" A vein popped on the soul reaper's head. "Haha....sorry. Kaiko star, _very_ nice to meet you, Ichi. Nee.....son....shee....." She said, counting on her fingers. Ichigo popped another vein, closed his eyes, and put up a fist. Uryu lifted his glasses up his face, while Orihime giggled. Chad's face stayed emotionless. "Ahem....I suppose we should introduce ourselves, then." Uryu said.

"Oh, don't worry. I know all of your names."

"What?"

"You're Glasses-peep, she's Ice Cube number TWO, and she's........Orihime-chan!"

"HEY! Why does Orihime not have a stupid nickname?!" Yelled Ichigo.

"...because....I dunno. I guess girls are just harder to figure out." She replied, slinging her arm over Inoue's. Suddenly, Renji arrived. "HI PINEAPPLE!" "WHAT?! You little brat!!!" Well, all that got him was a punch to the face. Unfortunately for him, currently she was wearing her star finger-less gloves, with a white, rounded star on each knuckle. If the stars were pointed.....let's not think about that. He was blasted to the wall, and left a dent in it. Everyone else was staring wide-eyed at her, and had just realized what her favorite shape was.

* * *

She wore a navy blue, cape-like cloak sporting a white star on the back, overtop a red t-shirt with a white star in the corner, and a pair of baggy, silver jeans, with several black stars running down the sides of both legs, and a brown belt with a navy blue star-shaped buckle. Also, she wore a pair of red boots, with several little belts strapped to each one, and a white, metal star pattern on metal heel and toe liners, like plates, and her finger-less gloves. "Soo....Kaiko-chan, is a star your favorite shape?" Orihime said innocently, while the others sweatdropped and looked at her.

"YOU BET!!!"

"Oh, and Kaiko-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why are none of the stars you're wearing yellow?"

She popped a vein. "Orihime-chan..." She said darkly.

"Uh oh...." Ichigo said, obviously sensing the anger in Kaiko's spiritual pressure.

"You...you..."

* * *

**Ominias: Yay! Thanks so much to reviewers! I'm sorry it took longer, but thanks for your patience!!! ^^x**

**Kaiko: Geez, it's not that long anyways.**

**Ominias: But still! Anyways, The homework is piling up! Oh well, I usually get it done.**

**Kaiko: Uh oh...**

**Ominias: What?**

**Kaiko: Before I came to Soul Society, I had a HUGE project due.....now what'll I do?!**

**Ominias: O.O Offer a cookie? **

**Kaiko: Cookie?! Where?!**

**Ominias: -_-**


	5. Wild Goose Chase

**Chapter Five: Wild Goose Chase**

Great. Now what am I supposed to do?! I've got a crazed, bloodthirsty captain after me. But, all I did was call him Kenny-chanchan, take one of his bells and play with it, then say how Ichigo is way stronger than him. Of course, that big idiot _had_ to think that my name was Ichigo, and that I was referring to myself. Baka. Does he even _see_ a zanpakutoh or something on me? Anyway, you might be wondering, 'How did you end up meeting Zaraki Kenpachi in the first place?'. Well, I'll tell you.

* * *

"You.....you....."

"Huh? Why are you looking at me like that, Kaiko-chan?"

"I HATE YELLOW!!!!!!"

Everyone looked surprised at me. Then Renji burst out laughing and said. "Hahaha! If you hate yellow so much, then you are really a baka! You are yellow all over! Yellow girl! Haha-muph!" That's when I sent him flying through the sky. That idiot is ridiculous! Anyway, I turned around, said goodbye to the Strawberry, and went after him. I just had happened to find him landed in the fourth division's courtyard. Very convenient, ne? So then, I picked him out of the little crater he was lying in, and stuffed him in the hospital.

I left him there. Hey, it's not like he's gonna die. From a punch like that? Noooo.......maybe. Moving on, I walked out and around for a bit, then I just _had_ to run into Kenny-chanchan. And you know the story from there.

* * *

Kaiko was being chased by Zaraki, disturbing the already commotioned alleyways. "Get back here!" He yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you, I AM NOT ICHIGO!!! DO I EVEN LOOK LIKE THAT STRAWBERRY?!" They ran for quite a while, until it was the evening.

That's when Kaiko spotted her favorite little captain. "Mister Shorty!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!" She ran towards a very surprised Toushiro, then hid behind him. "What the- Kenpachi? What are you doing?" Toushiro said, looking at the large captain before him. "I want to fight that brat behind you! She said she was strong!" "HOW many TIMES do I have to tell you!?!?! I said ICHIGO, not _me_!" "Whatever! As long as I can have a good fight!!!" "Ahhh! Mister Shorty save me!!!!!" Toushiro closed his eyes, looking annoyed. "First of all, DON'T CALL ME SHORTY!!! Second of all, Captain Kenpachi!!! You don't just go around picking fights with everyone you meet!" "..."

"UWAHHH!"

Hitsugaiya's eyes widened in shock and surprise as Kaiko started hugging him and crying on his shoulder. "Now look at what you did!" Toushiro snapped at Zaraki. Zaraki just grumbled, and walked away. Suddenly, Toushiro could hear....snoring? He looked to his right, and saw Kaiko sleeping on his shoulder. "Wha...?" He blushed. Then he carried her back to the academy, where she woke up, apologized, then scurried back to the Kuchiki residence.

* * *

Byakuya was walking around his home when...

"ICE CUBE!!! I'M BACK!!!"

"..." Byakuya looked towards Kaiko, who was running towards him.

"You're back."

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious, genius."

Byakuya remained expressionless, as he was getting used to her constant... how should he put this...randomness?...off normality? Yes, let's go with that.

* * *

Byakuya and Kaiko sat, facing each other, while drinking tea. "I have a proposition." He said. Kaiko raised her eyebrow, but said nothing, for a first. "I will let you stay at this residence and accept you as you are if you tell me everything about you, your origin, etc." "Alright, fine. Whadd'ya wanna know?"

"Where were you born?"

"In the real world, Izumo, Japan."

"Who were your parents or guardians?"

"I dunno. I've been living by myself since I was born."

"Are you related in any way to the ryoka who have broken into Soul Society?"

"Uh, I just met them today....though I know a lot about them."

"How did you arrive in Soul Society?"

"I dunno. No, really! I don't!"

Byakuya looked at her, face blank. Then, he asked his last question.

"What are you?"

"Geez! Why do you keep asking me that?! I am perfectly human! Sure, I have unusual stamina....an unbreakable voice box....and unusual strength when I'm mad....but-!"

It was just as he'd thought. She wasn't human. Or at least, she wasn't a normal human. Her Spiritual pressure was different than a normal soul's. And, he'd heard reports about her taking periodical naps that take about fifteen to thirty minutes. "Alright. We'll discuss more tomorrow. For now, you can use the extra room we have prepared for you."

"ARIGATOU!!!"

"..."

* * *

**Ominias: Yay! Chapter is done! ^^x**

**Kaiko: Uh huh.**

**Ominias: If anyone hasn't noticed, I have taken the reviews into consideration, and I will add in the characters that I have yet to, promise!**

**Kaiko: What, like Mr. Baldy-Moon?**

**Ominias: (sweatdrop) Uh, yeah. Anyways, where do you get your nicknames from anyways?**

**Kaiko: That's for you to know and for me to find out. I mean, that's for me to know and you to find out. o.o;;**

**Ominias: Um....oki....well anyways people, review!!! ^^x**


	6. Night and Glorious Day

**Hi! Please review, and if you have time, look at the bottom of the chappy!!! Thanks!!! ^^x**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kaiko: Why do I have to do it?**

**Ominias: Fine, but next time you have to. I don't own Bleach, Houkiboshi by Younha, or anything else except Kiko!!!**

**Kaiko: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Night and Glorious Day**

Byakuya Kuchiki couldn't sleep. Why? Oh, just the crazy, star-obsessed girl next door, who couldn't sleep for more than thirty minutes straight. Yep, nothing unusual. How that girl turned out to be such a problem was beyond him, or anyone in Soul Society, for that matter. Her sleeping patterns were problematic, and when she does sleep, she falls like a rock (or sometimes a blob of jelly) to the ground, asleep. So, it became his 'duty' to put her in her bed every time he heard a 'thunk', to sleep for a little. When Byakuya brought her in that evening, he saw a strange glint in her eyes, looking crazy, but able to understand people. Who knows?

"Ano...Ice Cube?"

He turned his head to see Kaiko looking at him wearily. "What is it?"

"...can we talk?"

Byakuya stood still, face blank, as usual. She just took that as an invitation to come in. She sat down beside him, and said. "Why don't you smile?"

"...emotions are useless, so why show them when you could use that time for other necessary thoughts?"

"Aw, really? But you're tiring your old bones! It takes more bones to make a frown than a smile! And by a lot!!!"

"...old?"

"Sigh.....I'm gonna walk around. I'll come back before I sleep again."

And she took off. Byakuya looked at her retreating form, but was distracted by a faint glow coming from his right. "...she kept me up until dawn..."

* * *

"yozora o miage hitori houkiboshi o mita no. isshun de hajikete wa kiete shimatta kedo. anata no koto omou to mune ga itaku naru no. ima sugu aitai yo dakedo sora wa tobenai kara" Kaiko sang. Singing was one of the things she enjoyed doing most, although it's the only thing that she won't let others hear. Unbeknown to her, it was at that time that Captain Ukitate was on his rounds. But, she stopped immediately when she felt a presence. Ukitake was out of earshot when she felt him, so she sighed of relief.

"Oh? Who are you?"

"O.O WOW IT'S ILLITAKE!!!"

"Excuse me?"

"Great!!! Could I ask a favor, Sir?"

"Um...sure, miss."

"Could you arrange an audience with the Strawberry?"

"Who, miss?"

"The ryoka."

Ukitake looked surprised, then his face turned stern. "What is your affliction with these ryoka, miss?"

"Please, I just want to talk to them, Illitake."

"..."

"Aww fine, I'll leave you alone. You are lucky to meet me right after I woke up. See ya!" And she took off.

Ukitake just stood there, dumbfounded, but then carried on, smiling.

* * *

"Lala..." She said to herself as yet another squad passed her. A few had even tried to attack her, but they couldn't keep up with her for long. She hurried back to the Kuchiki residence. Just as she was about to enter the last alley, she bumped _yet agan_ into....

"Oh, hi Mr. Baldy-Moon."

"What?! You little brat-"

'Punch'. She sent him flying into the wall. "Shut up. Me no like you. But me do like laughing at you. Which me will do. Haha..." She walked past him, and when she was hardly in the distance, Ikkaku said to himself. "Ow....that little brat. Maybe she was a ryoka? Heh....I'd better follow her.

Kaiko was well aware that he was following her. A vein popped on her head. "MR. BALDY-MOON IF YOU DON'T STOP STALKING ME THIS INSTANT YOU'LL BE SORRY!!!" Ikkaku jumped back in surprise, but then turned to Kaiko. "Heh....you're one of those ryoka, aren't you? Let's have at it!!!" "FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT A RYOKA!!!"

"Yes, she is with me, Madarame."

"Oh, Ice Cube!!!"

Ikkaku's eyes widened. "Uh....sorry Captain Kuchiki."

"Mm."

He looked down, and Kaiko started....sleeping again. "Sigh..." He closed his eyes. "A problem indeed."

* * *

**Yay, next chappy!**

**Kaiko: Isn't that the name of that bunny Rukia-chan likes?**

**Ominias: Oh....oh yeah...anyways, sorry about the chapter not being very good....and I would like to say that the chapters from now on might take longer, especially on weekdays.**

**Kaiko: Homework. That reminds me. (Starts begging) Please, PLEASE help me with my project, Omi-saaaan...**

**Ominias: No. You didn't even do anything!!!**

**Kaiko: (grumbles) Well it's not like I can...**

**Ominias: Anyways, review please!!! ^^x**


End file.
